


Tawny, Cream and Olive

by surfgirl (verushka70)



Series: and then, as one [2]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-30
Updated: 1999-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verushka70/pseuds/surfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explicit continuation of what began between Ray, Fraser and Ray in the hotel room in the first story, Tableau: Red and Gray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tawny, Cream and Olive

Vecchio moves first. Taking his hands out of his pockets, he walks to the nightstand. He quietly turns the small lamp off. The room becomes dimmer and more intimately lit by the one remaining lamp. He pauses, looking across the bed at Fraser, and then past him to Kowalski. Uncertain, Vecchio hesitates.

Ray Kowalski moves from the table near the door towards the end of the large bed. The button at his fly is undone, but he takes his T-shirt off over his head instead of undoing his pants. He throws his shirt in the general direction of his jacket and belt on the chair at the table. In the dimmer light, his skin seems even tawnier.

Fraser is frozen, his cheeks even ruddier than they were before, as if he has been running or exerting himself outside in cold weather. His hat turns around and around in his hands. With the first removal of clothing, he can no longer look either man in the eye. His gaze drops to the coverlet on the bed. Because he has done this with each of them separately, does not mean doing this with both of them comes so easily or without considerable mingling of emotions.

Ray Vecchio, on the other side of the bed, takes his cue from Kowalski. He takes his turtleneck off slowly, over his head, leaving just his pants and sleeveless undershirt. The ribbed cotton with wide arm and neck holes shows his olive skin and the hair on his chest. He half folds his turtleneck and sets it on the little table next to the bed near where he stands.

He looks up, and Kowalski looks at him with a questioning glance and a slight tilt of his spiky hair towards Fraser. Vecchio looks at Fraser, frozen in his red and black, then his glance slides back to Kowalski. Now his eyes are questioning too and the slight shrug of his shoulder communicates his uncertainty to Kowalski.

They regard each other and Fraser with similarly bewildered, concerned gazes. Then Kowalski takes a few hesitant steps until he stands next to Fraser. Fraser gives him a sidelong glance and flushes a deeper red. Kowalski nods at Vecchio and tilts his head, gesturing for Vecchio to come around to the other side of the bed where he and Fraser stand.

As Ray Vecchio moves, Kowalski puts his hand over Fraser's so that both hold Fraser's Stetson. Fraser looks up, eyes wide with -- fear? anticipation? want? -- and Kowalski slides the hat out of his partner's nervous grasp. A look passes between them and Ray steps back to the round table with chairs closer to the door. 

If it were his hat, he'd send it sailing in the general direction of the table like a Frisbee. But it is not his hat and Kowalski is mindful of this as he sets it gently on the table.

By this time Ray Vecchio is at the end of the bed. Kowalski, on his way back from the table by the door, flicks his eyes from Vecchio to Fraser. Vecchio understands. The two men approach Fraser, who is stiff with controlling any involuntary movement. But he at least looks at them now. His face is impassive and expressionless, his features composed, almost unnaturally still -- but the high color in his cheeks reveals the intensity of his discomfiture... and something else.

Ray Vecchio and Ray Kowalski stop within the square yard of personal space around Fraser. Kowalski catches Fraser's eye and raises his eyebrows, inclining his head toward the bed with a smile that's mostly tentative but a bit suggestive. Fraser flushes and looks away, but the corners of his mouth turn up.

Vecchio watches the exchange, and glances at Kowalski. Kowalski looks at him, then steps forward and then behind Fraser. This is not entirely easy; Fraser is very close to the night stand next to the bed. Squeezing his lean physique behind Fraser's requires Kowalski to move Fraser forward. So he gently grabs Fraser's upper arms and sidles behind him. Fraser closes his eyes, but lets himself be moved forward.

From behind Fraser's dark head of hair Kowalski peers over at Vecchio and jerks his head -- a definite "Come here" gesture. At the same time, from behind, he slides his hands up Fraser's arms to his shoulders. He squeezes the broad muscles and Fraser releases a breath like an air brake on a truck. Kowalski squeezes again, feeling Fraser's tension and trembling, a trembling that has been visibly controlled until now but is unmistakable on touching him.

Kowalski slides his hands forward, his chest pressed up against Fraser's back. He peers around Fraser's head as he gets a grip on the collar. The tearing sound of the Velcro coming undone stirs Ray Vecchio, who steps up to Fraser. 

What Kowalski has begun, Vecchio will finish: he begins unbuttoning the brass buttons, slowly, noting Fraser's breathing -- not entirely even or controlled -- and watching for signs of refusal or reluctance.

But Fraser has closed his eyes, and he turns his head to the side a bit as Vecchio unbuttons his Serge and Kowalski massages his shoulders. Slowly Fraser relaxes -- his trembling eases with the loosening of his shoulders and upper back, no longer requiring the effort of control. With not controlling it comes the feeling of being on a roller coaster -- with each move either of them makes, Fraser's heart repeatedly leaps. It feels at times as if it has jumped up to his throat.

Vecchio unbuttons the last button, and opens the Serge jacket, but only slightly. He waits.

Ray Kowalski's hands slip forward to grasp the unbuttoned edges of Fraser's Serge and pull it apart. He is about to remove Fraser's coat from behind, but Fraser stirs finally, opening his eyes and turning his head. He looks directly into the eyes of Ray Vecchio, sees the green eyes wide with desire, but the hesitant expression and solemn set of Vecchio's mouth.

Fraser turns his head again to give Kowalski a sidelong glance, and lets his Serge be removed, shrugging out of it. Knowing how careful Fraser would be with it, Kowalski steps over to the table by the door and carefully drapes the Serge jacket over the chair opposite the chair with his black leather jacket.

When he turns and looks at the two men, Kowalski sees that Fraser now has his forehead pressed against Ray Vecchio's shoulder. But still Fraser's hands hang at his side. Vecchio holds one arm around Fraser. The other hand lightly grips Fraser's upper arm.

Vecchio looks at Kowalski, his eyes clouded. He presses his lips together in a thin line. He clearly wants to proceed, but also clearly wants a definitive gesture of intention from Fraser.

Kowalski considers a moment and then walks over to both of them. Standing very close to both men, he slips one arm around Fraser's waist and the other around Vecchio's. When Fraser lifts his head from Vecchio's shoulder and looks at him, Kowalski leans in and kisses his cheek roughly.

It is enough, apparently. Fraser steals an arm around his original partner and puts his other arm around his latest partner. He squeezes both to him so hard that both cops are breathless. As Fraser's hug releases, they disentangle themselves slightly from his grasp and look at each other briefly. A single, mutual thought inspires them.

Kowalski takes the right suspender, Vecchio the left, and down they come. Vecchio untucks Fraser's Henley shirt from the front of his pants; Kowalski untucks it from the back. Together they each grab one side of Fraser's henley, and lift before Fraser can protest or move away. But he does not protest at all, just closes his eyes and lifts his arms to facilitate their removal of his shirt. The shirt comes off and Kowalski lets Vecchio have it (he folds it once and tosses it over his shoulder, near his turtleneck). 

Now Fraser's creamy, smoothly muscled torso is naked. Kowalski touches it, slowly moving his fingertips over it. Fraser opens his eyes and looks at his new partner, who smiles slightly and then cups Fraser's jaw for a slow, exploratory kiss. Fraser exhales into him and Ray Kowalski breathes his partner's breath.

While they kiss, Ray Vecchio strokes the other side of Fraser's pale chest almost reverently. When Kowalski's and Vecchio's hands encounter each other in the middle of Fraser's chest, Kowalski and Fraser's mouths part. Kowalski slides his hand down the darker skin of Ray Vecchio's forearm, and Ray Vecchio leans in for his own taste of Fraser's mouth.

The kiss becomes long and exploratory until Ray Kowalski gently shoves both men and they break apart and half sit/half fall onto the bed. Standing over them, Kowalski looks satisfied, smiling a sly grin. His pants are loose but for one large pressure point. He unzips his already unbuttoned pants, opens them, the pants fall to the floor at his ankles. He steps out of them, backward, looking down so as not to trip.

Neither Vecchio nor Fraser can miss the obvious bulge in Kowalski's briefs. Fraser flushes deeply and averts his eyes for a moment, but can't help looking again at the outline of Kowalski's erect, circumcised organ under his tight, white, cotton underwear.

Vecchio stands up from the bed, deciding the time has come. His back to Fraser, he unbuttons his black pants, unzips, lets them fall, and steps out of them. If Fraser's cheeks were red seeing Kowalski's obvious excitement, he is now completely flushed at seeing Vecchio's too. 

The two near-naked men, wearing nothing but socks and briefs, look at each other and both break into smiles. Kowalski picks up a foot to remove his socks and hops about a bit, getting both socks off. Vecchio, much more dignified, sits down on the bed to remove his socks.

Fraser, still in his pants, looks from one man to the other as they do this. He has never, in all his years, ever imagined a scenario such as this occurring, much less occurring in his personal life; this surprise and wonder shows on his face. 

Socks gone, the two cops stand and turn their attention back to Fraser. With a quick glance at Fraser to make sure it's all right, Vecchio leans in for another of long, probing kiss. Kowalski steps forward and reaches for the top of Fraser's pants. Fraser's fumbling fingers attempt to assist him without looking, occupied as he is with Ray Vecchio's mouth. But Kowalski gets the pants unbuttoned and almost unzipped, despite the sizable lump preventing the complete unzipping of Fraser's fly. 

Since Fraser and Vecchio are more concerned with swapping spit, Kowalski pushes them both by their shoulders and they fall back onto the bed. They break their kiss to look up at him, but Kowalski is intent on unzipping Fraser's pants. He leans down to pull them off Fraser only to discover --

"My boots," Fraser sighs in a whisper when Ray Kowalski tugs at the laces.

"Fraser..." Kowalski growls. 

Even his nimble fingers can not undo all these laces that quickly. Fraser sits up, and begins unlacing one, while Kowalski unlaces the other. Normally, Fraser would unlace both boots to the third eyelet from the last (that would be enough to get his foot and leg out but still lace them properly when he put them back on).

Ray is too impatient. He unlaces about half the laces and uses the slack of the loosened laces to loosen the rest that remain tied. He picks up Fraser's foot. With a tremendous pull that almost leaves him sitting on the floor, he gets one boot off. Fraser isn't done unlacing the other boot, but Kowalski doesn't care. He pushes Fraser's hands aside, loosens the few laces that remain tied, and then picks up Fraser's booted foot and wriggles it free.

Once both boots are off Fraser's feet, Kowalski figures they can accomplish the next step. He stand and steps close again, right next to the bed and Fraser and Vecchio.

Vecchio lies on his back on the bed, feet still on the floor, lazily watching Fraser and Kowalski. When Kowalski looks at him and smiles at the languid enjoyment on Vecchio's face, Fraser looks at Vecchio too, wondering what Ray Kowalski finds amusing. When Fraser's not looking, Kowalski pushes him firmly but gently back down on the bed. Now Fraser lays across Ray Vecchio's arm, stretched out on the bed under him.

Kowalski now pulls Fraser's pants off. Once they are off, they get thrown in the general direction of the Serge and the table. Kowalski skips the socks. Fraser can do those himself.

By this time Vecchio is nuzzling Fraser's cheek and stroking his stomach. The obvious arousal on Fraser's part is motivation enough for Ray Kowalski to jump on top of both of them... but he refrains.

Instead he sits down next to Fraser and lies back on the bed, raised up a bit on his elbows. This way he can see what is going on. When the nuzzling-turned-kiss between Fraser and Vecchio breaks, he leans over and licks the side of Fraser's neck. Fraser turns in his direction, eyes clouded with desire, and then they kiss and it is Vecchio who looks on.

But not for long. Vecchio has wondered sometimes what it must be like -- what it must look like -- to see Fraser kiss him, suck him, make love to him... Now he will see, if not what it looks like when Fraser does it to him, what it looks like when Fraser does it, period -- in this case, to Kowalski. 

Yet Vecchio can't just lie there and watch, not with all Fraser's lovely, pale flesh to be explored as he has so many times before -- and yet _not_ as he has so many times before, since it will be in the presence of another for the first time. His hand slides slowly down Fraser's chest to his stomach, to his navel... from there slides over hot cotton to caress Fraser.

Fraser shudders. His tremble is as noticeable through his tongue, Kowalski realizes, as through the rest of his body. Kowalski sneaks a hand down only to find Vecchio's hand stroking Fraser's cock through his boxers. So he slides his hand further below to cup and caress Fraser's balls. 

The pitch of Fraser's breathing goes up another notch and increases in speed. Kowalski still devours his mouth; both Rays purposefully excite Fraser further; then there is the warm wetness of Vecchio's mouth on his nipple. Fraser squeezes his eyes shut so hard, he sees stars.

One of them can not wait -- Fraser does not know who -- and the waistband of his boxers is drawn down. The cooler air of the room hits Fraser's erection. The contrast makes him realize how hot and hard he is. He is rapidly losing control under the dual onslaught of one mouth on his, and the other on his nipple. With his eyes closed he can not tell who is doing what. He is not sure it matters, blissful as it is (though a small part of him is utterly shocked at this nonchalance).

The hand on the waistband of Fraser's boxers draws them further down to mid-thigh. Another hand settles on his cock, stroking him with a firm, sure grip, tight and rapid. The involuntary bucking of his hips prompts the boxer-waistband hand to shove his underwear down to his knees.

Fraser feels the stubble of Ray Vecchio on his cheek and Kowalski relinquishes his mouth. He barely has time to open his eyes and roll his head slightly before his mouth is now possessed by Vecchio's. Fraser closes his eyes again. The hot tongue exploring his mouth withdraws and he can not help but try to keep it in his mouth with gentle suction. He feels Vecchio's lips smile against his own, and then Ray's tongue is back. They sensually play that way, with Ray's tongue in his mouth: in, out, insert, withdraw, Fraser sucking it back in when it retreats.

Meanwhile, Kowalski's mouth moves in a meandering path down Fraser's chest. Fraser can not tell who strokes his cock or who is pinching his nipple. The mouth on his other nipple must be Ray Kowalski, but then who now strokes his balls, cupping them, tugging on them? He sighs a deep, relaxed breath into Ray Vecchio's mouth and completely surrenders.

With his surrender, voluntary movement returns to his hands. He seeks and finds the hot mounds of erect flesh hidden under the cotton underwear of the men on either side of him. Stroking each through their underwear, he finds each man's wet spot. Both Fraser's hands seek and find the waistbands of the two Rays' underwear. After only a moment's hesitation, both Fraser's hands slip into both Rays' underwear.

He grabs each man's cock around the base and pulls strongly up. Now the mouth devouring his stills, as does the mouth at his nipple. Two separate, heavy exhalations from both men reveal to Fraser the pleasure of this caress. He slides his hand down each shaft again, pulling up slowly with a tight grip. He listens to the timbre of their slight moans as he does another slow, excruciating, tight stroke. Ray Vecchio's mouth has left his own. Fraser merely lies on the bed, feet on the floor, smiling, with his eyes closed, stroking both Vecchio's and Kowalski's cocks. He gives each one more stroke and then stops.

First one and then the other begins thrusting into Fraser's hands. The mouth on his nipple is gone now, leaving the cool air of the room to harden his nipple. He feels both men shift on either side of him. They continue to thrust into Fraser's stroking hands, but he feels them move closer, move over him. 

Fraser opens his eyes to see Vecchio kiss Kowalski Kowalski over his chest -- a wet, hungry kiss. The mix of Ray Vecchio's slightly darker, olive skin with Ray Kowalski's lighter skin and hair is lovely to look at. Their hands which had stilled on his organs now pick up where they left off -- stroking his cock, stroking his balls. He sighs happily and with no small relief, watching his partners kissing over him.

Both turn and look at him when they hear his sigh. Two pairs of eyes, pupils wide -- one pair green and one pair a mercurial blue gray -- flick a glance first at him, then at each other. Then by some mutual, unspoken decision, Ray Kowalski's mouth descends to Fraser's while Vecchio's travels down Fraser's chest to nibble his nipple again (and make Fraser squirm). Vecchio's warm, wet mouth continues to move down across Fraser's lean, trembling stomach, down to his navel and beyond.

Vecchio rubs his face in the below Fraser's navel, stroking Fraser's cock up and out of the way. Then he gently removes Fraser's grip from his cock. He moves on the bed to get a better angle. Now perpendicular to Fraser, Vecchio lies on his stomach and slowly sucks the head of Fraser's cock into his mouth... continuing slowly to move his entire mouth down the shaft until his lips meet the fuzz of dark hair.

The explosive breath Fraser exhales into Kowalski's mouth makes Kowalski pull back to see what's going on. Fraser's eyes squeeze shut and Kowalski turns to see the dark length of Fraser's cock slowly revealed by Vecchio's retreating mouth. Kowalski smiles more to himself than anyone (Vecchio's eyes are shut in concentration; Fraser's are shut in exquisite pleasure) and pulls his own cock out of Fraser's now-ineffectual grasp. He moves and settles down just above Fraser's head, crossing his legs. His erect cock, bobbing with the movement, trails a string of precum from his abdomen.

Kowalski leans down and watches Fraser's face. He has never seen what Fraser looks like while being orally serviced. From this angle, he can also watch as Fraser's cock disappears into Vecchio's mouth and throat. This inspires Kowalski to grab himself and begin stroking. But he does place one hand on Fraser's cheek, stroking it gently. Fraser's eyes open, unfocused at first, and then snap onto his. Each sees the other upside down, but it doesn't matter.

Ray watches the slow creep of a blush redden his partner's face. But even that can not make Fraser break his gaze (or stop from biting his lip, or panting, or squeezing his eyes shut) as Ray Vecchio's mouth continues its excruciating caresses.

Kowalski watches, fascinated, as Fraser's expression reflects in little twitches and movements the pleasure he is experiencing. Fraser watches Ray watch him, and the slight smile and open longing on Ray's face gradually cools Fraser's hot blush. Fraser's hand reaches up to Kowalski's hand on his cheek. 

When Ray Kowalski takes Fraser's hand, he grips it tightly. With every incremental increase in Fraser's excitement, his grip gets tighter and sweatier. Ray watches Fraser's other hand involuntarily move down to Vecchio's head. Vecchio crouches over Fraser now, needing more room to move his head up and down. Fraser's groping hand settles on Vecchio's scalp near the back of his neck, not pushing, not pulling, just holding his hand on Ray's head as it bobs up and down.

Kowalski glances back at Fraser and sees the sweat break on Fraser's brow and upper lip. He flicks his gaze to Vecchio, who coincidentally happens to glance up at Kowalski at the same time, in the midst of what sucking Fraser fast and hard. Kowalski watches Vecchio's lip-covered teeth flash over Fraser's cock, and then his eyes meet Vecchio's.

Fraser's grip on Kowalski's hand becomes bone-grinding. Kowalski knows Fraser is climaxing as he watches Vecchio's expression become to one of satisfaction and relief. A moment that feels like an eternity later, Kowalski glances back down at Fraser. His eyes are screwed shut and his chin juts out slightly as he moans uncontrollably. An almost pained expression -- almost a wince -- passes over Fraser's face and just as quickly clears. 

Kowalski feels the wild bucking of Fraser's hips shake his whole body, including his steely grip on Kowalski's hand.

This is almost enough to make Kowalski want to stroke himself until he comes. But he decides to save that for the the moment. Fraser still grips his other hand tightly, so Kowalski releases his own cock and smooths Fraser's brow. He feels the slick sweat under his fingertips and hears the slight whimper of mingled disappointment and relief from Fraser as his pleasure is spent. 

Fraser's eyes open and he focuses on Kowalski. His hand comes up from Vecchio's scalp to grasp Ray Kowalski's other hand, the hand that soothed his brow, the hand wet with his sweat. He brings Kowalski's hand to his mouth and sucks two of Ray's fingers in. He tastes the salt of his sweat and sucks Kowalski's fingers meditatively. This time it is Kowalski who blushes.

 

 

end

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edited version of the second story in a three part series originally posted to the Hexwood archive in 1999. Hexwood later became Squidge. I'm just migrating this to AO3 (and fixing some stuff).
> 
> I have long since lost my original author's notes, specifically regarding my story betas. I'm terribly sorry about that and terribly grateful to my betas, whoever they were: thank you, kindly.


End file.
